Back to Before
by Almadynis
Summary: A girl is transported from her paradise dimension, to the hellish one of New York City.
1. Default Chapter

Almadynis: Okay, I must say that this story I started at least a year ago. It needs like ideas by the bucket load. I only got these few chapters. Please review. The more you review, the faster the next chapter will come! 

A Girl in Time Chapter I 

Huddling on that hard, terribly black ground that wasn't ground, Kira cried. She had never cried before, she had never needed to. Now, it was the only thing that would let her feelings and desires unleash into understandable, coherent fruition. This whole place had changed her life in a single step. One step in her normal everyday, beautiful world; the next in a strange and different place.

Her world was green and brown with so many shades in between. It had wind that whispered and light that laughed. Grass that yelled if you didn't come and play and the people! Oh, the people! The throng that lived in the peaceful world had no need of tears or anger, no need of sadness for they had everything they could ever desire out of life.

Kira herself had grown into the young female that she was in that world. Grown up laughing and joking with her deceased ancestors, who loved her very much and understood her and taught her the ways that they knew. She had been the older child in her family, with her younger sister tagging along wherever she went. Kira never minded, and she taught her sister as she grew to understand the ways of her people.

Tahmira grew to love her sibling, and even to see her with a kind of awe. Once Kira had walked in on Tahmira while her sister was writing in her ever-growing journal. Sneaking up on Tahmira, Kira had tickled her younger sister to great peals of laughter and joy in life.

Kira smiled the memory of her sister. Then immediately cried again at the thought of never being able to see her beloved 'Mira again. Kira thought of this horrid world she had stepped into and was trapped in.

This place was black. It had light but no natural light, all imitation. You couldn't see the stars (if there were any), and the sky was black like it was possessed by evil. The very air was heavy with darkness. The wind cried, too, with pain at having to pass into this plagued place. There were no plants or living things, just horrid machines (Kira had heard of these strange metal contraptions before and was glad that they were forbidden on her planet) that had rolling wheels to move their crazy masters. The people who inhabited this planet were strange. They acted and thought with hostility and anger. Sadness dominated a few too. Hopelessness and fear. Kira knew the names, but not the feelings. These people spoke with a different language and even had different dialect depending on the individual.

Suddenly, Kira heard the sound of one machine coming closer to her and she huddled even tighter into a corner between two burnt, red, scratchy walls. It stopped and a side opened to reveal one of the strange inhabitants of this world that Kira was stuck in. A light swept the ground, eating and spitting out the shadows and the dark to reveal the hidden spots of color. The light found her. Kira curled into a ball and rocked from the fear of being in such a dark and bleak place. She rocked with such intensity that the stranger was surprised.

This male being spoke in sounds and gestures. He held out an arm and moved his wrist back and forth to her in what seemed a greeting, but Kira only moved back into herself to try and hide. But it was no use. The male creature would not leave and was finally reduced to pulling her up into a sitting then standing position. Kira struck out at this strange male who put his filth of emotions on her and destroyed her last innocence of what life could be. Kira hit and pounded this _man_.

The thought made Kira stop and go rigid with terror at the new word in her vocabulary. It was never there before. The momentary lapse of resistance was enough for this _man_ (Kira shuddered as the word came involuntarily) to push her to the ground face down and take her arms to be able to put her wrists in metal bands.

The touch of something familiar calmed Kira into an almost trance state. With her calmed the man gently pushed her into the side of the machine and they left the place where Kira had lost something for the first time. Her Family.


	2. second chapter

**Almadynis: Okay, I must say that this story I started at least a year ago. It needs like ideas by the bucket load. I only got these few chapters. Please review. The more you review, the faster the next chapter will come!**

Chapter II

Where he took her, Kira didn't know. All she could think about was what she had lost. She could feel the man in front of her, just as if the metal vines weren't there. She could feel his frustration and empathy for her, but she could also feel his anguish and hurt for a female (_wife_, Kira automatically now was storing the new way of communication) that had recently told him that she was going away (_divorce_).

The man was making the sounds and so to be able to understand, Kira felt in his mind and got her interpretation.

" I am going to take you to the station. There you will have to tell me where your house is and your phone number to be able to call your parents and get you home. All right?" the voice was comforting and reassuring that everything will be fine. Kira thought different. " We're here!"

Then the man gently took her out of the _car_ and into a tan building (_station_). Kira was steered into a room with a glass window at one end. Through the window she could see other people who were looking at her. As Kira watched the people the man took off her _handcuffs_. Then he sat her in a chair and took another across a table that Kira hadn't noticed before.

As Kira was looking around she sensed unease and so tried to locate the source. It came from the man that was looking through the _glass_ at her. So, Kira looked back and tried to see what was the matter. The _man_ just stared at her and finally went away, but soon after he came back with a _woman_ and another _man_. Both just stared and stared at her. Kira couldn't understand why all three people were looking at her with such unease.

At a sound from behind her, Kira turned to look at the _man_ in the chair. The stance he had was strange to her, for it belied the feeling of anxiety. The _man_ was making sounds again, Kira supposed this was their language for she had heard of such things. The translations that came to her at her bidding were wearing her down so Kira turned in on herself and waited out until she had enough strength to get by again. Before she was totally gone, Kira looked around and took all the language these strange people had and made it her own. Then she welcomed the darkness of her mind.


	3. third chapter

_Almadynis: Okay, I must say that this story I started at least a year ago. It needs like ideas by the bucket load. I only got these few chapters. Please review. The more you review, the faster the next chapter will come!_ Chapter III 

When Kira awoke from the abyss of her mind, she looked around in fear. The place she had laid her head was now a different place. The room smelled of alcohol and disinfectant. Slowly Kira stood up and walked to the door but a sharp pain in her arm stopped her. Looking down, she saw a needle with a fluid running in it. INTO HER ARM! In a panic Kira quickly stripped herself of all wires, fluid, tape, and fabric, then backed away in fear of the noise that assaulted her sensitive ears.

Within a few seconds a group of humans rushed into the room to stop and stare at the naked girl in front of them. The self-same girl that they had looked over for nearly two years, doing all manner of things to get a reaction now stood shivering in fear of what she didn't understand. Kira was aware of the surprise in the humans so, to make herself understood she spoke her first sentence in the strange language of this new world. " Why was I like that?" her voice was rough and sounded like she had never used it, but she was understood. Suddenly the humans went into action. Surrounding her with blankets, checking her temperature, blood pressure and other such things, or tried to. Kira was frightened so she silently told them to stop and go away and leave her alone. In this new world she could do what would have amounted to child's play on her planet. Sending telepathic messages was her language.

Not understanding what had been done, all but one left. The one turned off the buzzer from the heart monitor and then left with the rest. In the silence Kira contemplated her return to life. She had essentially turned her body off when she pulled into herself. Lowering her heartbeat and blood pressure to the very minimum needed to stay alive. She had turned off her stomach and other such organs that had to do with food so as not to be disturbed by the grumble of hunger or the call of Mother Earth.

Now though, she was hungry and the call of nature was strong, but she saw no food and no commode. So, being careful not to step in the growing puddle of liquid, Kira stepped into the corridor outside of her room. People stared at her as she walked to the nearest person with a white gown on and asked, " Where is the toilet?" The girl pointed down the hall and to the left. " Thank you."

With the memories of the police officers in her mind, Kira was able to use the commode without trouble. The hard thing was to find out where the kitchen was. Then to get out of here.

As it turned out they were serving lunch. Which was a good thing. As she was walking toward the kitchen, Kira noticed that everyone was staring at her with surprise and sometimes amusement. Kira looked into the mind of an older gentleman and saw that her lack of clotheing was inappropriate, so she found a pale blue flannel robe with a tie and put it on. It felt terrible; Kira started to miss her home at the absence of her warm, soft clothes.

The food was good but Kira left her meat where it was. Never even touched it. One man noticed.

He was tall, brown hair highlighted in red. His face was worried and excited at the same time. He watched with a kind of fascination. This girl had been in a coma-like state for over two years, never showing any improvement, yet suddenly she is up and about with no notice what so ever? To him, a doctor of many years, it was a phenomenon to be analyzed. So, he got up and walked toward where she was sitting on the floor and sat down in front of her. "Hello."

"Hello." The way she said it spoke volumes. He already knew that this wasn't her language. That was something.

"What are you doing?" he asked this in a very carefree way, it was just a tradition.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression then waved her hand in front of his face. He jerked back and her expression turned to one of exasperation. "If you cannot use your eyes, that would have been a valid question, but since that is obviously not true why do you ask?"

He was taken aback. The girl spoke like someone with a more than average intelligence. Another thing to add to his list of strange things about the girl. "Okay, good point. What is your name?"

The girl looked puzzled for a minute, just long enough for him to think she could not remember, then comprehension dawned on her face and she answered carefully making sure each sound was noticed. "Kira."


	4. fourth chapter

_Almadynis: Okay, I must say that this story I started at least a year ago. It needs like ideas by the bucket load. I only got these few chapters. Please review. The more you review, the faster the next chapter will come!_

Chapter IV

Dr. John Mullen was the doctor that Kira had interested. A thirty-six year old with graying hair around the edges, he was tall, about six feet five inches, but skinny. As Kira and John talked, he began to realize that Kira didn't know simple things, and she noticed things no one else would have bothered noticing. On one occasion he was with her at a sunset and she stopped all conversation and made him watch the sunset on the horizon before continuing to talk about life in general.

Three months after Kira woke up from her "coma", John asked her about why she did the things she did.

Kira looked up at the man she had come to call "friend" and wondered if it was wise to finally "spill the beans" (she was fast learning the slang language of this race). " I have often wondered if I should tell you. for to most, it would make me look crazy and I would be put in a mental home. Personally, this is bad enough." She looked away from him and out the window, searching for birds and the sounds she remembered from childhood. " I remember the grass under my feet, the wind in my hair, and the water running beside me. I remember the sound of the birds and feel of my mother hugging me after a visit to the neighbors. I remember my sister, and how she laughed when I tickled her, I remember…" Kira broke off as the tears started to fall down her cheeks and her voice broke with the emotions of months pent up, with no place to go except to borrow deeper.

Dr. Mullen was quiet, not wanting to disturb the setting his young friend had put in the room of his small but comfortable office. Even the sound of his breathing seemed alien to her sobs. Just as he was about to ask where all this occurred she spoke again, " I have no way to go back, I have no clue as to where I am or even when. I am a stranger to everything around me. All I have to go on is what you say and the memories that I have stolen. In this world of hatred and sadness I am an alien. In every sense of the word. I have no family that you could find, I have no answers to your many questions, and everyday I have to get up and walk down a hall full of pain and sorrow. I am only a child, I don't know how to handle this. I want my mother, my sister. I want to hold on to the only memories I have left. My fear is that one day I will forget, and not be able to ever know what true happiness is ever again. I want to go home."

John sat back, stunned by her confession, after three months of not saying anything about her past, he had suspected that she couldn't remember, but apparently that was not the case. Kira turned from the window with her cheeks covered in tears. All of them were red like blood. Dr. Mullen acted immediately, grabbing a tissue and wiping the tears away trying to find a source, but nothing could be found that was wrong.

Kira finally tired of his ministrations and pulled back from him. " Don't you see. I am not human. I am not like you. My DNA is so complex that nothing you possess can identify every strand. I could read your thoughts without thinking. My whole language before I came to this _place _was all about thought. Telepathy, I think you call it. I have to guard my thoughts or you would pick up on them and start crying because that is what I feel like doing. In my world, there is no need to cry, no need to hurt or to be sad, to be lonely. I miss the birdcalls and the wind laughing at children's antics. The water gurgling just so it could please a child. The light that calls for you to come out and play with it. I miss my home." Her voice started out soft, then got louder and then softer again in memory of what she dreamed of seeing again and never being able to.

John was dumbfounded at what she thought. Then in a split second made up his mind on a decision he had been deliberating. John had gotten permission a month ago but now was a good time to act upon it. His tone was empty when he asked the question he had wanted to ask since he met this golden-haired child, " Do you want to stay with me for a bit?"


	5. fifth chapter

**Almadynis: Okay, I must say that this story I started at least a year ago. It needs like ideas by the bucket load. I only got these few chapters. Please review. The more you review, the faster the next chapter will come!**

Chapter V

All that day Amy and Moira Mullen had been setting up for the guest coming to their home that afternoon. John had explained that Kira was very ill mentally but extremely intelligent and would start school immediately. It was decided that Kira would share 15 year-old Amy's room until John could figure out where Kira lived and who were her parents.

"Mom, this stinks! I hate having to share my room. This girl isn't even family and Dad can't quit talking about her! It is not fair." Amy was livid with anger at this girl whom she had never met.

" Amy! Please, calm down! You have not even slept in the same room with this girl let alone met her. Control yourself, at least until you meet her. This girl doesn't even know who her parents are. Now, she starts school with you tomorrow. I expect you to show her to her classes and to help her if she needs it. Do you understand me, young lady?" Moira had gotten the "Mom" look. The one that says You-_will_-do-as-I-say-or-else.

"Yes, ma'am." Amy may have _sounded _contrite, her face was determined not to like the guest that had just pulled up in the driveway.

Kira looked up as she felt the people on the porch. Her mind was beginning to understand the feelings of this species but it was still difficult with strong emotions. The brunet on the porch had a strong dislike to her. Kira wondered why as she got out of the car and walked up to the porch half behind John. She wasn't really scared as apprehensive. It was always hard to meet new people in this world. You couldn't reach their mind. Not and be felt anyway. So, what was the point?

"Kira, I would like you to meet my wife, Moira." John gently tugged Kira out from behind him and placed her in front of the red-haired, 32 year-old. " And this is my daughter, Amy." He pointed to the brunet.


End file.
